ForgetMeNot, Misty
by hollista
Summary: Okay, Very Strong PearlShipping and Strong ContestShipping. But this is about OrangeShipping. Yeaaah, not good at this summary; enjoy, anyway! COMMENT! x


_**Forget-me-not, Misty.**_

OrAnGeShIpPiNg!!

PeArLsHiPpInG!!  
CoNtEsTsHiPpInG!!

Enjoy! : P ..xx..

* * *

"Students! Here we are!!" Mister Benson smiled and ushered the year eight children of South Twinleaf High off the bus. "Why are we going to the Botanical Gardens, again?" Dawn asked her friend, May, a brunette from Hoenn. "Well the teachers said that we're coming here to enlighten our spirits or something," May complained. "Don't worry, May. I'll get you a rose." Drew teased and ran up ahead with Ash. "I'm gonna murder Drew..." May said jokingly. "I will be happy to help!" Dawn laughed as they linked arms and continued to walk to the entrance.

"Alright, group one, you will be going to the lake first. Group two, you're off to the rose garden, and group three will be going to the flower maze. Have fun!" smiled a strawberry-blonde employee.

"Group one: Ash, Dawn, Barry, Gary, Melody, Zoey. Group two: May, Drew, Leona, Ritchie, Kenny, Anabel. Group three: Tracey, Misty, Paul, Jimmy, Marina, Angie." Mister Benson read off the sheet. "Group one is with Selena and Kevin, group two, your with Rosalie and myself, so group three has Matt. Enjoy," he continued to read and went to go and speak to the employees.

**DAWN'S POV**

"Looks like I'm with you, Dawn!" Ash beamed at me. I nodded and turned to Zoey. She nudged me. "Shut up!" I blushed a little. "What she going on about?" Ash asked. "She's Zoey, no-one knows." I stalled. "Right," Zoey laughed and skipped over to Melody. Ash smiled at me oddly. "What?" I asked as I smiled. "Shall I escort you to the lake, milady?" he joked. I stared at him confusedly. He extended his hand and I took it reluctantly. He then pulled me towards the lake.

"Here is the lake, kids." the blonde employee Selena smiled. Although, Ash kept talking to me, so I wasn't really listening. He was blabbing about how we should talk more often. I sat down by the lake and he sat next to me. "It's beautiful…" I breathed. "Not as beautiful as you," Ash whispered. "Thanks … a little cheesy, but tha – WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I stuttered. "I – I, uhhh…… I said that your beautiful," Ash winced when he repeated it. I stared into his warm brown eyes. "You actually think that?" I whispered. "Yeah, yeah I do." he smiled. "Ash, that's so sweet, though it _is_ a little cheesy. Thanks, anyway," I stared at the water, looking at my reflection. I saw Barry come up behind me. "Hey, Barry!" I greeted.

He smirked.

I screamed.

He'd pushed me in.

"BARRY!" I shrieked. I couldn't feel the bottom of the lake. I was way over my head. Literally. I gasped for air before I went under. Everything in my life flashed before my eyes before everything went black and fuzzy. The last thing I heard was Ash calling my name and a splashing noise.

I felt myself being pulled out of the water, and placed gently onto dry land. As soon as I felt the water drip out of my ears, I heard Barry apoligizing madly, Melody telling him to shut up and Zoey and Gary running over to get Selena. I then heard Ash, "Wake up Dawn, please. Please..." he was shaking my arm gently. I coughed and groaned, before I opened my eyes and blinked. I saw Ash next to me, soaking wet. He looked a bit like he was crying. "Ash," I whispered. He smiled and came a little closer to my face. "Dawn! You're okay!" he exclaimed. "Why are you wet?" I asked. "He dived in after you," Gary explained. I nodded and coughed a little again. Barry noticed. "Dawn! I'm so so so so so so sorry!" he exclaimed worriedly. "It's alright Barry," I looked at him and smiled. He looked at Ash, and Barry got up and walked away.

**ASH'S POV**

I moved a few strands of wet blue hair out of Dawn's face. She smiled up at me. "Why did you go in after me?" she asked weakly. I looked at her, shocked at what she'd just said. I'd known Dawn for several years, now, and over those many years I had developed a crush on Dawn. But lately, it seemed so much more than a crush. My eyes met her sapphire jewels. I leant down and kissed her. She was shocked by my actions, but it shocked me when she kissed back. "I love you," we said in unison quietly and she giggled.

**AT THE ROSE GARDEN**

**DREW'S POV**

A Butterfree flitted around mine and May's head. "...And red roses mean love..." the guide said as she sat down on one of the seats. The other students sat on the other seats whilst May lied down on the grass. "Can I pick one, Rosalie?" I asked the guide. "A _red_ rose? Who's the girl?" she asked and I blushed. "The one lying on the ground. Her name is May," she laughed. "Sure, kid. She's pretty," she smiled. "Thanks," I smiled and walked to the rose bush. I looked over the roses carefully. "Oh, wow! Drew's looking at roses! Big shocker!" Leona and Angie laughed. Ritchie and Kenny looked up. "Drew, come on!" they shouted. May looked at them. "So the boy has an obsession with roses. At least he doesn't have an obsession with Beanie Babies ……… KENNY!" She exclaimed. "Who told you! I mean … I am gonna kill Dawn," Kenny muttered. "Dawn would kick your butt from here to Johto!" May exclaimed and walked to me. "Here," I smiled and passed her the biggest rose there. "I suppose this is for Beautifly?" she smiled cheekily. "May ……… It's never been for Beautifly. They've always been for you." I sighed and looked around. Everyone had gone ahead and were at the end of the garden. "They all for …… me?" she asked. I nodded. She blushed and tackled me into a hug. "Drew! But wait -" she let go of me. "- red roses mean…" I could tell she was having a hard time understanding everything. "They mean love," I explained and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. I embraced her into a tight hug. She placed her arms on my back and her head dug into my neck. "I love you, too." she whispered and kissed me full on the lips.

**AT THE FLOWER MAZE**

**TRACEY'S POV**

I walked away from Jimmy and smiled at Misty. "Hey!" she smiled and walked over to me. "Hey, Misty," I smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked, worry evident on her face. "Uhh, well, no. Not really," I frowned. "Why?" she stepped closer to me and rubbed my arm slightly. "I'm moving schools." I explained and stared into her eyes. "What? When? Why?" I laughed quietly at her stumbling. "I'm moving next year 'coz my dad got a job in Sandgem Town." she nodded. "That's not to far," I hadn't looked at it like that. "I'm going to the 'sister school'. South Sandgem High," I smiled. "But still … it won't be right without you, Trace." she smiled sadly at me. "Come on, we'll stay friends, right?" I asked. "Of course!" she stared into my eyes. "Mist, are you … crying?" I asked, smiling. "No…" she chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Come on, it'll fine." I hugged her, resting my chin on the top of her head, swaying gently for comfort. I lifted my head me head from hers and stared into her eyes again. She opened her mouth to speak, but I closed it by planting my lips gently on hers. I heard a female giggle and saw a flash. "Ash! Don't!" I heard Dawn giggle. Misty broke the kiss and blushed. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked at Ash and Dawn. His arm was around her waist, and vice versa. She had her head on his shoulder, then I realised, they were damp. "Why are you two wet?"I asked. "Barry pushed me into the lake and Ash dived in after me." Dawn explained. "I swear, I'm gonna kill Barry," May laughed. Then I noticed, the rose in her hand, her other hand around Drew's waist, and his arm around her waist. "So, you and Misty, huh?" Drew smirked. I was about to say something, but Misty smiled, nodded and kissed me again.

**A little bit later**

May and Drew were sitting on a bench, Ash and Dawn were up a tree and Misty and I were sitting amongst the flowers. "I don't want you to leave, Tracey," she whispered, leaning up against me, her head in the crook of my neck. "Mist, I won't be leaving, really. You'll always remember me, and I'll visit everyone, and you'll never forget me," I smiled as she sat up. "Of course I won't!" she exclaimed and I passed her a blue flower. "What's this?" she asked, staring at the flower. "A forget-me-not," I smiled and slipped the flower into her hair. She smiled at me and we kissed again.

* * *

I know, I know, bad ending. Sue me…

If you don't have anything nice to, don't say it.

I don't own Pokemon, every right goes to Satoshi Tajiri.

**Comment please!  
xxx**


End file.
